Drabbles des chevaliers
by pandora995
Summary: Petites scènes de la vie des chevaliers au Sanctuaire depuis la fin des guerres.
1. Pourquoi nous?

Drabbles des chevaliers

" Pourquoi nous? ":

Athéna avait convoqué tous ses chevaliers d'or au treizième temple, disant qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence. La déesse se trouvée assise sur son trône avec les chevaliers d'or et la Pope agenouillés devant elle.

"Athéna (l'air grave): Comme je vous l'ai dit, je dois vous parlez d'une urgence.

\- Shion (inquiet): Que se passe-t-il, Déesse Athéna?

\- Athéna : Eh bien ... J'ai prévu d'aller faire du shopping avec Pandore cette après-midi et les chevaliers de bronze sont tous occupés. Donc ... (les chevaliers pâlirent, ils avaient peur de comprendre) Je veux que deux d'entre vous nous accompagnent.

\- Dohko (immédiatement) : Je suis occupé, désolé!

\- Tous : Nous aussi!

\- Athéna : Mais rassurez-vous j'ai déjà choisie deux chevaliers.

\- Chevaliers (terrifiés): ... Qui?

\- Athéna : Deux d'entre vous dont les pouvoirs nous serons très utiles pour nos sacs.

\- Shion et Mu ( les yeux fermés et main dans la main) : Oh non pas nous, oh non pas nous, oh non pas nous, oh non pas nous ...

\- Athéna : Shion et Mu, c'est vous que j'ai choisis (elle se leva et retourna se préparer dans ses appartements)

Une fois les chevaliers seuls.

\- Shion (le visage crispé) : La preuve est faite, se tenir la main, les incantations ... Ça ne marche pas!

\- Mu (désespéré) : Pourquoi nous?

\- Les autres ( se retenant de rire) : ...

L'après-midi allé être particulièrement dure pour le maître comme pour l'élève. D'autant que l'attitude des autres n'arranger rien!


	2. Jalousie fraternel

"Jalousie fraternelle":

Aiolia : Salut Saga, ça te dirais, avec Kanon, d'aller manger à Athènes avec Aiolos et moi?

Saga : Oui, avec plaisir, juste le temps d'aller chercher mon frère au temple des gémeaux et c'est bon. Vous n'avez qu'à m'accompagner, comme ça j'en profiterais pour te rendre le livre que tu m'a prêté Aiolos.

Aiolos : Sans problème, ont te suit.

Les trois chevalier se rendirent donc au troisième temple. Une fois arrivés à l'intérieur, ils furent surpris par le calme qui y régnais. Dans le salon :

Saga : Euh Kanon tu es là? (il remarque alors une lettre sur la table du salon).

"_Désolé Saga, Poseidon m'a convoqué au Sanctuaire sous-marin, alors j'ai dû partir en vitesse. Je ne sais pas quand je vais rentrer alors ne te fais pas de soucis si tu ne me voit pas pendant quelques jours. A bientôt. Kanon_."

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en froissant la papier qui se trouver dans ses mains.

Saga (agacé) : Rhh... Poseidon par-ci, Poseidon par là, je commence à en avoir plein le dos de Poseidon.

Aiolia (fait semblant de renifler) : Reniflerai-je une vague odeur de jalousie?

Saga ( toujours agacé ): Pas du tout! C'est juste que ... Cela fait seulement un mois que nous avons ressuscités et que je dois faire des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir être seul avec mon frère ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Mais dès qu'il s'agit de son "seigneur et maître", l'événement prend une dimension internationale!

Aiolos (sarcastique) : Et tu ose dire qu'il est jaloux Aiolia?

Regard noir... Sans commentaires.


	3. La colère du bélier

Coucou, désolé pour cette si longue absence, mais j'étais en manque d'inspiration, (bon d'accord, un très grand manque d'inspiration) mais j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Mais avant je veux juste éclaircir un point précis à propos d'Aphrodite des poissons : Pour celles et ceux qui ont découvert comme moi Saint Seiya avec le club Dorothée, le perso d'Aphrodite dans la bataille du Sanctuaire, était doublé par une femme... Ce qui m'a pas mal embrouillé l'esprit quand j'étais petite, puis la fic "Et de battre mon cœur c'est arrêté" ainsi que "Et si" (deux super fics que je vous recommande d'ailleurs) m'a confortée dans mon idée. Donc, pour moi, Aphrodite est une femme qui s'est fait passer pour un garçon. Pourquoi? Ça, chacun sa petite idée.

PS : J'ai corrigé ce chapitre comme j'ai pu, mais je ne garantie rien alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes que vous pourriez trouver !

"La colère du Bélier":

Il était 10 h du matin, c'était une journée des plus ensoleillées qui se profilait au Sanctuaire. Shura et Aphrodite, réveillés depuis un bon moment, en profitaient pour se promener en amoureux sur le bord de la plage, lorsqu'ils entendirent un hurlement retentissant dans tout le Domaine Sacré. Immédiatement, ils se précipitèrent au temple du bélier d'où provenait le cri.

Angelo : Pourquoi?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?!

Mu : TU OSE LE DEMANDER, ESPÈCE D'ABRUTI!

En pénétrant dans le temple, Aphrodite et Shura virent Angelo courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le gardien de la première maison. Mais Mu ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et courait à sa poursuite, un vase dans les mains :

\- Angelo : Arrête, Mu! Je t'assure que je n'est pas fait exprès, c'était un accident! Laisse-moi!

\- Mu : J'EN EST PLUS QU'ASSEZ DE TOI! TU N'ES QU'UN JE-M'EN-FOUTISTE! CETTE FOIS LA COUPE EST PLEINE, TU VAS PAYER!

Rouge de colère et entouré d'une aura meurtrière, Mu lança alors le vase qu'il avait dans les mains sur le chevalier du cancer qui l'évita de justesse. Malheureusement pour lui, Mu ne compte pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

\- Mu : CETTE FOIS, TU NE M'ÉCHAPPERAS PAS!

\- Angelo : AU SECOURS!

\- Mu : ATTEND QUE JE T'ATTRAPE!

Complètement ignorés par les deux chevaliers, Shura et Aphrodite n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Mu en colère?! Aphrodite était encore plus choquée que le Capricorne, elle n'avait jamais vu Mu aussi furieux. Même la crise de colère qu'il avait eue devant la maison du bélier lors de la bataille contre Hadès faisait pale figure comparé à celle-ci. Shura fut donc le premier à reprendre ses esprits et aperçu Kiki dans une coin de la pièce. Il lui demanda alors ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que le calme bélier s'énerve de la sorte.

\- Kiki : Angelo était venu apporter un message à maître mu de la part de maître Shion. Mais comme un idiot, une fois arrivait dans l'atelier, il a fait tomber une trop grande quantité de poussière d'étoile sur les amures et la plus par d'entre elles ont explosé.

\- Shura : Aie ...

\- Kiki : Oui, inutile de vous dire que maître Mu est furieux, comme vous pouvez le voir.

En effet, le chevalier du bélier ne semble pas vouloir laisser sa proie lui échapper et ainsi lui faire payer au centuple ce qu'il venait de faire. Accident ou pas!

\- Mu : Tu n'as aucune excuse, espèce de catastrophe ambulante!

\- Angelo : Vite, filons!

\- Mu : Prends-ça, misérable!

Mu s'empara alors d'une chaise disposée dans la pièce et la lança sur le pauvre chevalier du cancer qui l'évita, mais se prit malgré tout plusieurs débris sur le visage et la course-poursuite reprit de plus belle.

Aphrodite éclata de rire en les voyant courir à toute vitesse et se dit que si Angelo réchappait à son sort, ce serait un miracle.

Morale de l'histoire... si vous voulez vivre longtemps et sans problème, il ne faut jamais énerver un réparateur d'armures, surtout s'il s'agit d'un chevalier du Bélier. (Dohko peut vous le confirmer)


End file.
